marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nomad (Ian Rogers, Hero Datafile)
NOMAD Ian Rogers / Leopold Zola secret Created by Arnim Zola for an as of yet unknown reason, Ian was stolen (or in Caps mind, rescued) from his test tube by Captain America during his time in Dimension Z. Misjudging Cap's character, Zola assumed that Cap had killed the infant, but instead Steve Rogers took good care of the baby boy. After one year of traveling with Cap he appeared to have aged quite a bit, possibly being a toddler when one year ago he was a baby. Ian and Cap were captured by the locals of the dimension, the Phrox, and sent to be executed as presumed servants of Zola. Ian was put on a chopping block, but Cap was able to break free of his shackles and managed to save Ian, but was then struck down by the tribe's leader. However, a member of the Phrox tribe took pity on them and begged their leader to let them live. He argued that Cap could not be a servant of Zola, because he had seen him fight Zola's minions shortly before they captured them for trespassing. The leader of the Phrox tribe grudgingly agreed to let them live. Years later, Ian and Cap were still trapped in Dimension Z. After a battle, between Captain America and Ian against Zola's army and daughter, Jet Black, Captain America was blasted off a cliff. Jet Black defeated Ian and brought him to Zola. Zola, surprised, that the boy was still alive, tried to win over Ian. Ian refused to serve Zola, but was ultimately brainwashed to hate the man who raised him and love the will of Zola. After long struggle, Captain America succeeded in breaking Ian's terrible brainwashing. Finally Ian realized that Cap was the good one and Zola only wanted to conquer. Nevertheless, shortly after their victory, Ian was shot through the throat by the newly arrived Sharon Carter, thinking Ian still posed a threat to Cap. Ian fell into Zola's bio-mass tank, which contained the same material Zola used to create him. The Bio-Gel was coded to regenerate, and healed Ian from Sharon's attack. After Cap and Jet Black left Dimension Z, Ian acquired Captain Zolandia's shield and began leading the Phrox against Zola's Mutates along with Sharon, who raised him like a mother. Legends of him are still told by the Phrox. Ian became known as a man with no name, no face, no home, only known as the Nomad. During one of their raids of Zola's fortress, Sharon apparently died, but was really captured instead. Nomad later resurfaced on Earth-616 in search of his adopted father so that they could stop Zola and his invasion army from conquering New York City. After a brief fight with some members of the Avengers, Nomad was able to get to the now depowered and aged Rogers, so he could let him know that he was alive and warn them of Zola's plan to invade from Dimension Z. Steve dispatched Nomad along with Thor, Iron Man and the Hulk to deal with the mutates. Easily defeating the first wave, they were then confronted by Zola's hyper-mutate team the Unvengers. After the Falcon saved New York from Arnim Zola's bomb, Ian tried to convince his sister, Jet Zola, to side with them, but offended and hurt by dire accusations by Sharon Carter, Jet switched her allegiance again to Arnim Zola. Ian Zola, under the name of Nomad, started to work with the new Captain America Sam Wilson, at times arguing with Sam over Steve's decision of his succession. They successfully infiltrated a Hydra Base where they confronted many of the former Captain America's foes, now in the employ of Baron Zemo's new incarnation of Hydra, while trying to save a mysterious kid from being experimented on. During the mission Cap and Nomad were split up and Ian became captured by Zemo's agents. Ultimately this was all a trap set up for Ian and Cap. Zemo wanted Ian's blood which contained an antigen to an engineered virus, that Hydra wanted to weaponize. After revealing his plan to Ian, Zemo slit Ian's throat, taking photos with the intention to send them to Ian's father, Steve Rogers. In the end Sam Wilson thwarted Zemo's plan and confronted the criminal. As Cap was nearly defeated by Zemo, Ian, revealed to be alive thanks to his Bio-Gel regeneration, bought Sam the necessary time to prevent the release of the deadly virus. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D10 Distinctions Renegade From Dimension Z, Son of Steve Rogers and Arnim Zola, Tomorrow Soldier Power Sets ADVANCED CONDITIONING Enhanced Intellect D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Psychic Resistance D8 SFX: Bio-Gel Regeneration. Spend a Bio-Gel Resource to recover your physical stress or recover equal-sized physical trauma. SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from poison, disease, or fatigue. SFX: Last-Ditch Effort. Step up or double any Advanced Conditioning die on your next roll, or spend 1 PP to do both, then shutdown that power. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. Limit: Son of Two Fathers. Step up emotional stress from ??? or personal heroes to gain 1 PP. Limit: .'' ALL-NEW NOMAD'S GEAR Comm D6, Shapeshifting D6, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 '''SFX:' Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Bio-Gel Glands. During a transition scene, create a D6 Bio-Gel Resource at no cost. Spend 1 PP to create a D8 or step up a Bio-Gel Resource at any time during an action scene SFX: Horde Crusher. Against a single target, step up or double Weapon. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. Step up your effect die when fighting mobs. SFX: Organic Steel Armor. Spend 1 PP to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused by electromagnetic attacks. Limit: Gear. Shutdown an All-New Nomad's Gear power or SFX and gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity to recover gear. Limit: Heavy Metal. On a magnetic or Vibranium attack, or while swimming, change Superhuman Durability into a complication and gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover the power. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Milestones SECRET SOLDIER 1 XP When you use your Covert Specialty to infiltrate the fascist oppressors in this dimension 3 XP When you deal a critical blow to the operation of a mayor fascist organization. 10 XP When you start a rebellion against the fascist oppressors in this dimension, or escape from the dimension by use of the Infinite Elevator SON OF TWO FATHERS 1 XP When you come into conflict between your conditioning and the way you were raised. 3 XP When you create emotional stress on someone by comparing him with one of your fathers, or take emotional stress from someone comparing you to one of your fathers. 10 XP When you face either one of your two fathers and stress him out, or become stressed out by him. Category: Datafile Category: Hero Datafiles Category: Allies of Captain America Category: Avengers